


Stubborn Fairies

by orphan_account



Series: Fairy Tail Lovers [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Evergreen go on a job together to a village where there are only men, to figure out why the women left and bring them home. Evergreen decides to investigate on her own while upset and gets herself into a lot of trouble. Who's fault is it? Elfever. Gruvia. NaLi(friendship only).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Job

"Lisanna, I found a good one!" Elfman exclaimed as he reached for the paper. As his hand landed on it, so did two others. He turned his head to see Gray and Evergreen both reaching for the job.

"I saw this first!" Evergreen exclaimed, snatching away the paper.

"No way! Juvia and I have been wanting that one!" Gray retorted, forcibly taking the paper from her.

"But that one is perfect for me and Lisanna!" Elfman whined.

The three kept going back and forth about it until a fight broke out.

"Let me see the job." Mirajane said, interrupting the brawl. Evergreen, who had possession of the job posting at the moment, handed it over. Mirajane quickly read it before sighing, seeming disappointed.

"Guys, did you even read it? The request is for a team of at least 6 people! So Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Evergreen, and one more person can go."

The three who'd fought over the job looked down, ashamed that they hadn't noticed that.

"Elf-nii chan! Can Natsu come with us?" Lisanna asked, knowing that her friend had no one else to go with. Lucy was somehow convinced to go on a job with Team Shadow Gear in Levy's absence. Erza and Wendy were on their own job as well.

"Okay. So Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Evergreen are going on this job. I'll let the customer know!" Mirajane said cheerfully, ignoring any responses from the group. The only person who didn't seem upset by the strange team was Lisanna.

"So, uh. What's the job again?" the silver haired girl asked as she somehow got ahold of the paper and began reading it.

_'Help Bring Our Women Back'_

_'During the past year, every woman in our village over the age of twelve has left. No explanation of the behavior has been given. We suspect the involvement of a demon. Please help us find out why they've left and bring our wives and children home! Over 100 women have left, so we need a large group of at least six to come.'_

_Payment: 3,600,450 Jewels to be divided among the group_

"Wow! How much is that per person?" Lisanna exclaimed while trying to figure that out in her head.

"600,075." Evergreen answered quickly, causing everyone to look at her.

"That was quick." Gray noted. Evergreen crossed her arms and looked away.

"So what? I'm good at math." she answered.

"Okay. You guys are a go for the job!" Mirajane exclaimed as she approached the group. "Make sure to take care of each other."

The group groaned, most of them still not pleased by the hastily put together group.

"I guess I'm in charge then." Evergreen said confidently.

"Says who?" Gray butted in. "I'm the best man for the job!"

"Juvia agrees!"

"Being a leader? That's a man!" Elfman joined in, causing the three of them to argue over it until another fight broke out.

Lisanna sighed. This mission was going to take a lot out of her and she already knew that once Natsu joined, he would be participating in the arguments as well. In fact, she was sure that many of the guild's most stubborn members were on this job.

* * *

Lisanna rubbed Natsu's back, hoping that it would help, as he hung out of the train's window. In the same room, Elfman and Evergreen were stubbornly looking away from each other, refusing to acknowledge each other's presence.

Lisanna sighed. This was quickly turning into a painful train ride and there was still another hour left!

"Can you two please drop the act?" Lisanna asked, finally sick of the way they were acting.

"What act?" Evergreen asked, being stubborn like usual.

"Pretending that you can't stand each other."

"I never said I couldn't stand being around her." Elfman jumped in. Evergreen blushed slightly.

"Then why are the two of you acting that way? You won't look at each other or anything! Try having a conversation or something."

Lisanna was quickly getting frustrated. It was just as obvious to her as it was to everyone else in the guild. They liked each other. She was always tempted to tell the story of Evergreen's Edolas counterpart. But she resisted. There was no need for it really. Just because Elfman and Evergreen were in love in Edolas, didn't mean they would be here. And then after the death of the whole Raijinshuu...Lisanna pushed the thoughts away. She didn't want to remember that.

"Hi." Evergreen said simply, looking at Elfman.

"Uh, hi?" he responded. Lisanna sighed, they weren't making any progress any times soon. This was going to be a very long and difficult trip. She wondered what drama would come alongside it.


	2. A Village With No Women

Finally the train arrived. Lisanna woke Happy up before helping Natsu up so that they could make it off the train at a reasonable speed. By the time they were on the platform, Natsu seemed to be doing better. Happy flew in circles over head.

"Natsu~" the exceed called out, getting his partner's attention. "How far is it?"

Lisanna looked at the map in her possession. "Pretty far. It seems like its out in the middle of nowhere. We're renting a car, right?"

"Yeah, Gray and Juvia are getting one right now." Elfman pitched in, nodding in the direction of the two he'd just mentioned.

"No..." Natsu groaned as he collapsed to the ground, clearly being over dramatic. "I can't take anymore!"

Lisanna stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Hey, you're going to be just fine. Maybe I should just have Elf-niichan knock you out." she teased. Natsu's eyes grew wide.

"NO! Please don't do that!" he begged, getting to his feet quickly. The two Strauss siblings laughed.

"Juvia and Gray-sama got the car!" Juvia called from the passenger side's front window. The group quickly piled into the car, which was crowded once Elfman was inside. Lisanna sat on Natsu's lap, leaving only one place left for Evergreen. At first she was going to suggest that Lisanna sit with Elfman, but then that would leave her with a carsick Natsu...anything was better than that.

She 'hmph'd and crossed her arms as she sat on Elfman's lap.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"There's no where else to sit with your muscles taking up so much space!" she retorted. But it actually wasn't that bad. She always tried her best to hide how she felt about the large man. Sure, they didn't always get along. In fact, if it weren't for what happened on Tenroujima, she was sure that they'd never even be friends. But after that experience, she felt close to him in a way that wouldn't allow her to pull back.

She would never ever EVER! admit it to anyone, but she loved him. And sitting on his lap during a five hour car ride wasn't making it easy to hide it.

Only an hour in, Juvia, Happy, Natsu and Lisanna had fallen asleep. "Do we need to switch drivers?" Evergreen asked, not wanting anyone to push themselves to a point where they were useless.

"Nah, I'm fine. Go ahead and take a nap with the others." Gray insisted. "Juvia already said she wanted to take over the second half and to wake her up for it."

Evergreen looked up at Elfman, who was staring out the window.

"Are you going to take a nap?" she asked.

Elfman shrugged. "Doesn't matter." he responded before turning his gaze towards her. For whatever reason, Evergreen blushed. Their relationship was so strange. The more alone they were, the closer their relationship. But if there were people watching them, they suddenly hated each other.

Evergreen moved around in his lap, trying to get comfortable but failing.

"Here." Elfman said before wrapping his arm around her, giving her some support and a place to rest her head.

"Thank you." she whispered, making sure that only he could hear.

* * *

Evergreen woke up as the car stopped. Elfman's arm was still around her, and at some point of time, her hands ended up resting on his chest. Her face was red in embarrassment. She looked up at Elfman, only to see him smiling at her. "Sleep well?" he asked. She felt like she was being teased, and didn't answer.

"We're here!" Juvia announced from the driver's seat.

Slowly, everyone woke up and began shuffling out of the car. In Natsu's case, he simply fell out and laid there for the better part of a minute while everyone else stretched their legs.

Once they unpacked their things, they began their walk through the town to the address given on the job request.

The sight was strange to everyone. Only men and boys walked the streets. They did all of the jobs, including taking care of the youngest among them. Evergreen, Juvia, and Lisanna were especially creeped out, mostly because of the way the men seemed to be looking at them. Gray noticed the looks rather quickly and wrapped his arm around Juvia, wanting them to know that she was already taken.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Elfman knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by a middle aged man.

"Are you the group from Fairy Tail?" he asked, clearly optimistic.

"Yes. We're here because of this job request." Juvia said, handing the paper over. The man's face lit up.

"Finally. Finally someone's come to help us." he said.

"Come in. Let me fill all of you in. Would you like something to drink?" he asked. Everyone asked for water, which was given to them quickly.

"Before we begin. May I ask for your names and your magic?" he asked from one side of the large table they were now all seated at.

"Juvia is a water-manipulation magic user!" she answered, being the closest seated to the customer, who began writing the information given down on a sheet of paper. "And Gray-sama's girlfriend!"

Gray rolled his eyes, but nobody missed the small smile on his face.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I use ice make magic."

"I'm Happy! And I'm an exceed!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. The best fire dragon slayer around."

"Natsu, you're the only fire dragon slayer I've heard of." Lisanna whispered. The pink haired boy simply smiled back.

"Still makes me the best then."

"I guess you're right...Hi, uh...what's your name again?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm so sorry! My name is Tamotsu Sato." the man responded.

"Nice to meet you Tamotsu-san. My name is Lisanna Strauss, my magic is Take Over: Animal Soul."

"And I'm her brother, Elfman Strauss. My magic is Take Over: Beast Soul."

The man looked up at the two of them. "There's quite a size difference between the two of you..."

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle, Elfman just looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just joking." Tamotsu said. His attention turned to the last member of the group.

"Evergreen. Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes." was the simple answer given. Tamotsu finished up his list.

"Wow, Fairy Tail sent a great team. I can't wait to work with all of you! My village put together this..." the man began handing out small paper books to everyone. "These are all of the testimonies and eye witnesses accounts of what has been happening. Unfortunately we still don't have any answers. We just wanted to make sure you all have as much information as possible."

Tamotsu bowed to the group. "Please help us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Three: Muscle Head
> 
> Evergreen stormed off. How could she ever think that she was in love with a guy who was that clueless? That was insane! She needed something to distract her. 'Maybe I should just go looking around for clues' she thought, which sounded like good enough of an idea. So after packing a light bag, she went off in the direction the women had apparently left in.


	3. Muscle Head

The group had their own large house with four bedrooms. Right away, Gray and Juvia claimed one for the two of them. Nobody argued with that. It made it easier to figure out the rest of the bed situation. It seemed that either Elfman and Natsu had to share, or Lisanna and Evergreen. Though the idea of Lisanna and Elfman sharing a room also come up. Lisanna immediately rejected the idea because of how loud Elfman snored. In the end, Lisanna and Evergreen shared a room while Elfman and Natsu got their own bedrooms.

Evergreen huffed as she threw her luggage onto the bed.

"I'm sorry you don't want to room with me." Lisanna said, hoping that she wasn't the problem, but knowing that she might be.

Evergreen sighed. "Its not you."

The silver haired girl just smiled as she walked over next to Evergreen, who was unpacking.

"So, are you and Elfman going to sneak off at some point?" Lisanna asked, catching the fairy off guard.

"WHAT? No! Of course not!" she retorted, clearly fumbling for words. How could Lisanna have known that? Every single time they had an opportunity to not be noticed, she and Elfman somehow ended up running off, including going to Ryuuzetsu land and eventually getting caught.

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you run off somewhere." the take over mage finished before going and unpacking her own bag.

Evergreen pouted, feeling so conflicted. Everything was so complicated. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered hiding or denying her feelings for the big man. She knew that it was partially because of her teammates. They always seemed to tease her, especially Bickslow. Though, even Laxus joined in last time! It was humiliating.

The two girls finished unpacking and climbed into the bed they had to share. Lisanna fell asleep quickly while Evergreen stayed up to read the book they'd been given.

After an hour, she heard the door down the hall open and close, the louder than normal footsteps gave away who it was. And just like that, Evergreen was out of the room, following after the love that she would never admit to. Evergreen followed him outside, but then suddenly couldn't find him. The cold night air nipped at her skin, and she considered going back inside. But then again, she didn't want to miss the chance to spend time alone with Elfman.

So she walked around the house, oblivious to the figures that followed her. And then it happened all at once. Hands were grabbing at her, trying to rip off her clothes. When she tried to scream, there was a hand over her mouth muffling her cries. She moved around violently in an attempt to get her glasses to fall of so that she could use stone eyes. But the captors were prepared for this and soon a cloth was wrapped around her eyes, blinding her and officially making her powerless.

The hands caressed her body violently, feeling all of her curves. Evergreen continued to struggle violently, crying out as loud as she could against the hand. At one point she managed to open her mouth and she bit down on the hand.

"ELFMAN!" she screamed as loudly as possible before the hand covered her mouth once again.

"Shut her up! Her friends will hear us and we won't be able to capture the other two!" one man whispered. Evergreen tried to kick at someone as she heard that. She wasn't really close to Juvia or Lisanna, but she still didn't want them to get hurt. Though...they had someone who would defend them to the death. The thought struck at Evergreen.

She knew how much Gray had come to love Juvia, no matter how crazy Evergreen thought she was. And Natsu wasn't going to let Lisanna get hurt, especially after having lost his best friend once before. Elfman would also defend Lisanna to the death. As for her...well, she was sure that her guild mates would put up a good fight. But did anyone care for her enough?

She choked back a sob that turned into another scream as her captors pulled down on her dress. Just as they were trying to get it down past her waist, there was a loud thump, followed by several others. Slowly the hands were removed from Evergreen, and she could tell that someone had fought off the men.

"Help..." she whispered as she tried her best to stop crying and shaking.

"Ever!"

It was Elfman. Elfman had come to save her. He removed the blindfold from her, revealing that she'd been crying.

"Ever, are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head, before turning away so that she could fix her dress.

"But I'll be okay as soon as I turn all of them to stone." she said while wiping away her tears.

Elfman simply stood by as she turned the five men to stone, one by one.

"They were going to kidnap me. Lisanna and Juvia too." she whispered before looking back at Elfman. He was clearly worried, but not as much as she'd hoped to see. She saw the way that Gray worried about Juvia at times, or the way that Natsu worried about Lucy, or Gajeel worried about Levy. That wasn't how Elfman was looking at her.

"Should we leave?" he asked. Evergreen shook her head.

"I bet they were just a few bad apples. We should still finish the job." she answered slowly. She was so out of her comfort zone then. She'd become so vulnerable.

"I'll go let Natsu know what happened. Maybe we should start having someone keep watch during the night. I barely heard you call my name." he suggested.

Evergreen sighed. "C-can I stay in your room tonight?" she asked. Immediately she regret it. That was such a stupid question!

"Um, well. Lisanna was right, I do snore a lot and I'm sure you'd be more comfortable sleeping with another girl." he responded. For whatever reason, that made Evergreen angry. She had hoped that he would invite her anyway. After all, if he really liked her, wouldn't he want to sleep next to her?

"Never mind. I'll stay in Lisanna's room. I don't think we need someone to take watch. Good night." she said angrily before storming off. She originally went back to the bedroom, but after two more hours of reading, and finishing, the book. She couldn't sleep. She was still angry about Elfman's response. In fact, she'd almost forgotten about the attack that'd led up to the event. How could she ever think that she was in love with a guy who was that clueless? That was insane! She needed something to distract her.

'Maybe I should just go looking around for clues' she thought, which sounded like good enough of an idea. So after packing a light bag, she went off in the direction the women had apparently left in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Four: Possession
> 
> "Juvia doesn't like this." the water mage whispered as she stayed close to Lisanna. The silver haired girl was pretty sure that the reason Juvia didn't like where she was mainly had something to do with the fact that Gray wasn't nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Two: A Village With No Women
> 
> The sight was strange to everyone. Only men and boys walked the streets. They did all of the jobs, including taking care of the youngest among them. Evergreen, Juvia, and Lisanna were especially creeped out, mostly because of the way the men seemed to be looking at them. Gray noticed the looks rather quickly and wrapped his arm around Juvia, wanting them to know that she was already taken.


End file.
